Dragon tamed
by I-Love-Yuki15
Summary: Harry is done with Draco and what he does. Harry is going to get him to be nicer to his friends, or else... SS/RL HP/DM HG/RW.
1. Grounded

Harry hated to argue with Draco. He knew that fighting his love was pointless. Draco always got what he wanted, Harry hated to see him unhappy. It was a week from Christmas and Draco wanted to spend it with only Harry. Harry wanted to go visit his two best friends, Ron and his wife Hermione, (and their daughter Lily, they named their daughter this for Harry. They knew no one girl close enough to name.) Two people who Draco hated. And two people who hated Draco.

"Harry! I am not going!"

"Please? It would only be a few hours."

"You go, Harry."

"Your not spending Christmas alone, Love. I'm not all that cruel."

"Yes you bloody are! You're going to make me spend my Christmas with that st-"

"OK. Draco, you win."

"What? I don't have to go, or I have to spend Christmas alone? "Huh?"

"It'll just be me and you on Christmas. I'll go see them Christmas Eve. Ok?"

"Fine. But what will I do all day Christmas Eve?"

"You'll come with me. If a single thing nearly comes to a bad spot, we'll leave"

"No. I said I'm not going to that Mudblood and that…that Weasel's house. They even have a goddamned dau-"

"Shut the hell up! Now!"

Draco went silent, it took a lot to get Harry mad at him. He got a little scared when Harry did get mad.

"Look, sorry I yelled. But I told you to be nice. I don't like you using the word Mudblood. Or the fact that you insult Hermione and Ron's daughter. You know I don't approve."

Draco nodded, "Fine. Do whatever the hell you like. I know what I'm doing. I'm staying here."

Harry was getting annoyed again. "Draco, I'm not going to let you stay here by yourself."

"Excuse me? If I'm right I don't need you telling me what I can and can't do. I'm perfectly able to take care of myself."

Harry nodded, "I see that. But I'm not letting you stay here by yourself, no matter what you say."

Draco walked up to Harry, who was sitting on the couch. He grabbed Harry's shirt, pulling him closer, "Do not tell me what to do. I will do as I want, when I want. Do I make that clear?"

Ok. Harry and Draco have been together for 6 years. Married two years, the only thing that really pisses off Draco, is when people act or are higher up then him, But Harry never really got to the point where he had worry about Draco being mad. "Yes, Love."

"Good. Now, so let me get this straight. Christmas Eve. You'll be with your wannabe friends. And Christmas you'll be with me? _Only_ me?"

"What did you call my two best friends?"

"Wannabe."

At that Harry got up and disapparated to Ron and Hermione's home. He hated to disapparating, it always made him nauseas, he knocked on the door. Sure enough, Ron opened. "Harry! Jesus Christ! You should have been here yesterday! Like you said you would...But anyway come in."

Harry went inside. He loved their home. It was nothing fancy, but it was really fine. It was nothing like Harry's. Harry lived in Malfoy Manor. He and Draco did a lot of redecorating, after Mrs. and Mr. Malfoy died in the war with Voldermort.

Hermione came out with Lily in her arms. Lily was five, Ron and Hermione have been married for six years. " 'Arry! I wan see Arry!" Lily squirmed in Hermione's arms. Hermione out Lily down, and Lily ran over to Harry. She lifted her arms up at him, he picked her up.

"How's my fav flower?"

Lily hugged him tight around his neck. "I miss you."

"I missed you too."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione's face, as the fell. "Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked.

"Well, no. I we were thinking, you only come here to see us when you and Draco fight. It's like you need permission to see you two..three best friends." Hermione said with a mixture of anger and sadness.

Harry held Lily with one hand. He went over and hugged Hermione. "I'm sorry. You three are more then welcome to come over, it's real hard to be with Draco when he's...well in one of moods."

"Well tell him to get out of them, cause it p-"

Hermione cut him off, "Ron! No!"

Harry looked over at Ron who rolled his eyes and nodded. "Sorry. But anyway, it's not cool that I can't see my best friend because of your boyfriend's mood swings!"

Lily held Harry tighter, it was very rare that either of her parents yelled. This looked like her dad was yelling at her, since she was in Harry's arms. So decided to see if she could get her dad to stop yelling. "D-Daddy? Where's funny 'Aco?"

Harry looked down at Lily shocked, "You remember him? You've only met him... what?.. twice?"

Lily nodded. "He come with you before. He come again?"

Ron said something under his breath, Harry was sure he said, "He better not."

Harry looked over at him, giving him the evil eyes. He didn't tolerate Draco saying thing about Ron and Hermione, and he didn't tolerate Ron saying things about Draco. "Ron? Ever heard the saying 'if you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all'?"

"I hope you quoting better lines with Malfoy."

Harry looked at Hermione for help. "Ron. Take Lily. I was putting her to sleep for a nap, would you?"

Ron sighed but nodded her would. Harry put Lily down, Lily was kinda scared that her dad was still mad. "D-daddy? You still m-mmad?"

Ron did look a little hurt when he looked at Lily's face. "No, I'm not mad. It's just Harry has a lot to say, and he won't. I'm sorry I scared you."

Lily nodded. "So you happy again?"

Ron smiled, Lily was too cute to stay mad around. "Yep. Super-duper happy."

Lily ran into he dad's arms. He picked her up and carried her to her room.

"Harry? So what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

Hermione sat down on the couch, and patted it for Harry to sit as well. He did. "I mean, why are you here? And don't take this wrong way Harry, we love you around. It's just Draco doesn't like it when you come here."

Harry nodded. "It ok with you of I came to see you guys Christmas Eve instead of Christmas day?"

Hermione looked as if she would burst to tears or just start yelling. "No Harry. We're going to my parents house. Then from there we're going to Mrs. Weasley's for Christmas."

Harry sighed. "I can't see you guys on Christmas."

Hermione got to her feet, "Why not?!"

"Draco, and Ron. Ron hates Draco, Draco hates Ron. I don't want to ruin both Christmas's because they don't want to get along."

"You.. Draco won't come here will he?"

"No, he wants it to be a him and I Christmas."

"Fine Harry. Do whatever you like." With that Hermione got up and went into Lily's room with Ron. She shut the door behind her. Harry went to the door and listened. Hermione was crying, he caught the words, "Bastered...him...Christmas...Harry." Harry walked away from the door, and disapparated home. He went into the living room, found a note.

-Harry

Sorry for leaving. I'll be home tonight. I'll try to be nice to your friends on Christmas too. You just can't go off like that, I had too. Servus and Lupin owled me. I had to go. Come meet me there if you get home before I come back.

Love you,

Dragon.

Harry laughed at the name. Harry called Draco dragon all the time. Draco say he didn't like him too do so, but Harry did it any way. Harry knew Draco liked the pet name even if he didn't act like it. Harry, again, disapparated. He landed right in front of Lupin and Snape's. He knocked. The door flung open, and Harry was tackled. "Nice to see you to Dragon."

Draco smiled. "Your not mad still are you?"

"No. But I'm disappointed. Lily, asked about you."

"She did? Mudblood's daughter?"

Harry pulled Draco off him. He grabbed Draco's arm, and pulled him to close. Their noses were touching. "What did you call Hermione?"

"Let go of me."

"Draco..." Harry is getting real pissed. He tightened his grip on Draco's arm. "Accio, Draco's wand." Draco's wand was now in Harry's hand. Harry let go, "If you're going to act five, then I'll treat you like you five."

"Give me my wand Harry! That's not funny." Draco whined.

"I never said it was funny. But if you keep saying that word…that name. I'll make you buy a new wand."

"What word?" Draco knew what he meant, he was just mad about notbeing in control. "Mudblood? What do you want me to call her?"

"Her name."

"I thought that was her name."

Harry shook his head, and looked at Draco's wand. He looked back at Draco, and then the wand was gone.

"Where is my wand Harry?!"

"I think I lost it, when you lost your manners."

"Har-"

Snape walked to the door, to see a pissed Draco and a pissed Harry. "What are you two up to?"

Harry looked at Snape, he still didn't like him, but Lupin did. So did Draco, so he was kinda forced to like him. "Nothing Snape. Where's Lupin?"

"Inside. Come in Potter."

Draco followed Harry inside, "Be careful, he might bit your head off for using anything but his first name." He said to Snape has he walked past him, and walked beside Harry.

Harry sent Draco a warning look, and pulled him close. "If your a good boy, I might give your wand back, when we get home. Might. It depends." Harry whispered making Draco shiver. Harry smirked and continued down the corridor. He knocked on his second father's door. Lupin had been like a father.

"Come in."

Harry opened the door. "Hello."

"Harry! OH, it is so good to see you." Lupin hugged Harry, "Why don't you come here anymore?"

"I have no idea." This was true, Draco liked coming here to see Snape. So it was different to come here then to go se Ron and Hermonie. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine. Snape is well too. He's just not as much fu-"

"Dad! I would really not hear about you and Snape's...Ugh!"

Lupin laughed. "So about you and Draco?"

Harry laughed, "I'm going to try something new."

"New?"

"Yep. It's called Master tamed the Dragon."


	2. Blackmail, Drinking, No Sex?

Draco and Harry sat at the table with Severus and Remus. "So what do we do for Christmas?" Harry asked them at the table.

"Well, me and Severus are going to Ron's and Hermione's for the day, and coming home for our own celebration..." Remus rasied his eyebrows, a few time, "You two?"

"I'm not sure-"

"We're going to the Weasly's just like you are." Draco grumbled to them.

Harry sighed, and put his head in one of his hands. Severus grinned, turning to Remus quickly "See, he doesn't want to go either!"

"I told you, don't go. If you don't want to go, you don't have to."

"Harry! See Uncle Sev doesn't got to go! Why do I have to?!"

Remus grinned at Harry, "Oh, he's not going because he wants to. He's just smart enough to-"

"Don't. Godson. He doesn't need to know about my personal life issues."

Harry grinned, "Well. Well. Well. The potions Master blackmailed with sex?"

Severus growled at Harry and twisted his foot into Remus's under the table. "Thanks. Loads."

Remus laughed, "Hey, I'm sorry. We all done? Yes? Good." They plates cleared on there own, and four bottles of Fire Whiskey popped up. "How about a game?"

Harry smirked, "I'm in."

Draco rolled his eyes, "No thank you." He said hotly.

Severus nodded, that he play.

"Draco, just play, you've been a pain in my ass all day, one game won't kill you."

"No, but it makes my IQ go way the bloody hell down, its dumb to play this."

Harry just sat back in his chair, and sighed. What had gotten into Draco lately? He loved Draco to death, but this was getting ridiculous. "I guess me and Draco will just go then. Ha-"

"Draco, play the damn game!" Severus told Draco sternly, "You have been acting like a spoiled prat the whole time you've been here. So sit, and relax."

Draco just stared at his godfather, then glared, "Whatever. I'm not the one being blackmail to stay with the Weasly's my Christmas, I get to spend it with my husband. And only him. So being the spoil brat has its... points." Draco said throwing a smirk at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Come on Draco, you've really let us enjoy the night. Let's go." Harry stood, and walked to the fireplace. Draco turned in his chair, he saw Harry's face of disappointment, he felt bad.

"Harry, are you mad at me?"

Harry just heard the heartbroken voice and knew he wouldn't be able to stay mad. "No. But come on."

Draco got up from the table, and walked over to Harry. "I'm-"

"Just in to the fireplace, or apparate..." Harry went over to Remus, hugged him goodbye, "Sorry about all this... I'm gonna fix it like I said, Tame the Dragon."

Remus nodded, and let go of Harry, and looked back Severus, who stared at each other for a moment. Severus then glared over to Draco, "Draco, before you go, come with me, I want to speak with you privately."

Draco was about to argue, but seeing Harry's face, he figured it wouldn't do much harm. He went with Severus into the kitchen. "Do you not care for him anymore?"

"What?"

"DO you not care for Potter anymore?"

"Yes I do!"

"No, you fucking don't. You both barely come here, all Remus wants to do is play a game. Yes, getting a bit buzzed may be in it, he wants to spend time with his godson."

Draco looked at the ground, "I know... But I have to be the adult too sometimes! Everyone already thinks me the girl in our relationship!" Draco hissed.

"And making you more whiney, and bitchy, is going to change that?"

Draco thought, then answered, "No."

"Then why don't you, think about him, for a day, and play the damn game. It's not going to kill you. You're keeping him from the people that helped him through hell and back, on Christmas! If I have to go, then you fucking do as well..."

Draco smirked, "I hate them. They hate me. It's even. So I'm not going to ruin mine and his-"

"No, Draco. Your only thinking about your-"

Harry came in, "Draco lets go. And Severus, it is not...I repeat _is not _ your place to say what me and him do. If are going to go on about how our relationship is, I'll take him now."

Severus glared a moment, then sighed, "So will we see you two on Christmas or no?"

Harry's eyes sadden for only a second, then went back to the glare he had when he was talking to Severus, "No."

Severus nodded, and walked out of the Kitchen. Draco looked at him, "We're not seeing them- Look just because I don't want to see your friends, doesn't I can't see my godfather, Harry!"

Harry looked confused a minute, "I- Oh nevermind. Fine we will. Just tell me what we're doing, and we'll do that."

"No what were you going to say?"

"It doesn't matter, lets just go." Harry said trying to fight himself from going off on his husband. He knew how Draco is, and yelling at him isn't going to fix anything. Harry never yelled with Draco, he almost felt guilty doing so.

"NO! Tell me." Draco said grabbing Harry's arm, stopping him from walking away again.

Harry gave one of his deathly glares, "Why didn't you want to see Ron and Hermione? Cuz you wanted a Christmas just me and you right?-"

"Ye-"

"No. You just didn't want them there. Because, no matter what I do for you. You can't give me one day, one day and try to along with Ron. Just one fuck-" Harry's voice changed as he swallowed, back to his normal voice, "No, just nevermind. You wanted to leave lets go."

"Harry, I-"

"No. Just... Just come on."

Draco followed Harry to the fireplace, and he was gone. Draco looked at Severus who glared, and nodded his goodbye. "I'm sorry... I'm sure we'll see you two Chirstmas."

Remus nodded, "Merry Christmas, Draco."

Draco apparated to his home. "Harry?"

"Draco! In the bedroom."

Draco looked at the bedroom door and saw Harry poke his head out of the door, Harry spoke sternly. "Come here, Dragon."

Draco went to his bedroom, he loved it when Harry called him Dragon. But they way Harry just said it, he knew he was in trouble. He went in the doorway, looking for Harry, who he found was changing into pajama pants. He took off his shirt, but wouldn't look Draco. Not even when Draco spoke. "Give me back my wand, now."

"No. Sit on the bed. And don't talk back, just do it."

Draco could hear the irritation in Harry's voice, he did as he was told. Harry looked at him, "I'm not giving you back your wand. You, like I said, can earn it back. And no! I don't mean by going to Hermione's and Ron's on Christmas."

"Earn? It's mine. I bought it. Give it back to me." Draco stood and went over to Harry. Where their faces were close together.

"Find it, and then you can have it. But other then that, earn it."

"Where is it?!"

Harry smiled, and laid on the bed. His arms crossed behind his head. Draco narrowed his eyes, "Where is it?"

Harry only shrugged.

"Arggg!" Draco stormed around the house, and bout an hour later he went back to Harry. "Fine. How do I earn it back?"

"Well I'll have to this step by step. So, after you start using the words Weasly, not Weasel. And Hermione and not Mudblood." Draco got changed into pajama pants as well, while Harry was talking.

"But-" Draco turned stunned.

"That's why I took it, that's how you'll get it back."

Draco groaned, "You're treating me like a kid." He said as he climbed on the bed on top on Harry. He kissed Harry's lips, "Please can I have it back?"

"Nope." Harry popped the P with his lips. "Earn it back. I'm sick of this Draco, it's just not fair anymore."

"Sick of me?" Draco asked heartbrokenly.

"No... Just your attitude. You don't stop. I'm nice to your friends... well I don't make them hate me. Or make you hate me to be around them."

"Yeah so? We're just different." Draco told him between kisses on down the neck. "Please give it to me?"

Harry gasped at the kisses, but swallowed, "No."

Draco dropped his head into Harry's shoulder. "Fine."_ I'll just buy a new one._

Harry was smirking, "Guess what else? I'm not stupid. So don't even think about buying a new one."

"Oh? And you going to stop me?"

"Nope. But if you do, I'm just going to take something worth soooo much more, baby." Harry kissed Draco's temple.

Draco narrowed his eyes in thought, "Like what?" He rolled off Harry, and on his side next to him.

Harry only smirked, and turned to face Draco, "Something you're going without tonight."

Draco scrunched his face up thinking. Harry only shook his head, he kissed Draco's forehead once more, "Goodnight." He turned away from Draco, and used magic, wandless magic that Draco couldn't do.

Draco got it then, he sat up suddenly, "NO SEX!?"

Harry had to turn his head into the pillow to hide his laughter. _Man I love my Dragon._


	3. The Reminder

The next morning when Draco woke up, he noticed he was on Harry. Which he knows he doesn't usually move in his sleep. "Harry?"

No reply, so he must still be asleep. So he spoke just little louder, "Harry?"

"Mmm." Harry moaned out, and opened his eyes. "Draco? Morning."

Draco smiled, "Are you still mad at me?"

Harry couldn't help smile at how cute Draco looked at that moment. "Do you think I shouldn't be?"

"I don't want you mad at me Harry..." He laid back down on Harry's chest, "I would rather you weren't upset.."

"I know. But if I tell you I forgive you, you'll just do the same things over again."

Draco sighed, "I want my wand back too."

"And you will not be getting it back. If I think you'll behave and can talk with manners and not with sarcastic rude comments, I'll give it back."

"I can... _Hermione _and _Ron _are just people I don't like. And they don't like me either. So why do _I _have to be nice? They aren't either."

"If you were nice to them, they would be nice back. Someone has to start."

"Why does it have to be me?"

"Because you love me, and if you do want I'm asking you I'll reward you later."

Draco hummed, as if in thought. "I'm not some dog you can train."

Harry smirked, "And yet, if I had told you I wanted to take you on all fours you'd do it just for me wouldn't you?"

Draco glared for a moment, then nodded to where Harry could more feel it then see it. "But that's different..."

"Draco, if you can be polite to people, I promise you, you'll be getting a lot more."

"Taking me like a bitch isn't really a reward."

Harry laughed, "Sure Draco. But I wouldn't jump to far ahead. The only thing you should be working to get is your wand back. Because I promise I'm not having sex with you, until after you can earn that back."

Draco sprung up, "So sex itself I have to earn? Harry, please don't torture me like that!"

Harry smirked, when an idea came to mind, "Get on top of me, straddle me one leg on either side of mine. Now."

The blonde did has he was told, and looked down at Harry sitting just at Harry's waist.

"Tell me how else you could earn your wand."

"I could ride you till you scream." Draco hissed lowly.

Harry moaned, "Undress."

Draco did, he slowly slide his pajama pants down, lifting his hips from Harry for only a moment to remove his boxers and pants. Draco sat naked on Harry's wasit, which was turning him on highly. If Harry moved his hips up... Draco could feel Harry harden through his pajama pants. "Godd."

Harry moved his hips up against Draco, "What me in you? Ride me, like-"

"Damnit yes." Draco got Harry's bottom sleep wear off, and leaned down to kiss him. Harry accepted, with a moan.

"Prepare yourself Draco. Let me watch you do it, above me."

Draco couldn't help but be stunned for a moment. But he looked at Harry, "I want to try it without lube this time..."

"Wanna go all wanton Draco?"

Draco blushed, but he nodded. Harry groaned again, "Oh god Draco, let me watch you."

Draco moved his fingers to his own mouth, and began to suck while Harry moan some more. Draco moved his fingers to asshole, and entered two fingers slowly in and his face scrunched together and he started to move on his own fingers. "G-ahh-d.." Draco moaned out, "Oook pllleease now?"

"Move your ass over my dick, ride me Dragon."

The silvered eyed man moved, and slowly lowering himself down on Harry. "Ffffuck!" He whimpered out, "I can't go down anymore. I-I c-can't."

Harry couldn't help it, the feeling was so tight and hot around his dick he moved up. Slamming the rest of him inside of Draco, with a louder "FUCK!" from the boy on top.

Draco moved his hips on Harry, fucking himself slowly, then he got faster with Harry moving his hips upward. Harry gripped Draco's hips, as they grinded into each other, with every other gasp and moan of the other's name. Harry moved on hand to Draco's dick, starting to move his hand around it and moved it until he heard, "HARRY! I'm... I'm... gonna cum!"

"Me t-too."

And they did, with a yell of each other's names on their lips.

* * *

Harry and Draco had fallen asleep after that, and Draco was the first to wake a again. Which had shocked him. _Hahahaha! No sex, yeah right! He couldn't last. _"Harry?" Draco nudged him, "Harry..." he cooed.

Harry started to move, and show signs of awakening. Then Draco start kissing up Harry's neck, and then to his jaw. Harry opened his eyes, just as Draco landed a kiss on his lips. Harry took his arms wrapping them around Draco shoulders. "Wake already? Did you wear yourself out enough?"

"Fuck you." Draco said but smiled.

Harry smiled to, "OH! And don't think that will be happening for awhile." The dark haired man moved out from under Draco.

Draco followed him with his eyes, "Why-"

"That was just a helping hand, you won't be doing anything without remembering riding me like a good bitch, your ass will hurt for a while. With a little help from your idea, without the lube." Harry leaned down kissing his husband. "You know I love you."


	4. Getting Along

Draco laid in bed, he didn't want to move. He felt stressed, and relived at the same time. He groaned into his pillow, these were those times where he wondered how his lover got put into Gryffindor. "HARRY!" He yelled

Harry was still in the bathroom, even though it's been a good twenty minutes since Draco heard the shower turn off. Harry finally did come out of the bathroom, dry and dressed. "Yes, Love?"

"Fuck you. I want you to come lay down with me. What are you getting ready for anyway?"

Harry smiled, "I'm going down to Ron and Hermione's. I was hoping you'd come with me."

Draco glared, "Are you fucking me, right now?"

"I don't think so... I mean," Harry looked down at his pants, "it's big, but I don't think he can reach you from here."

Draco scuffed. "I'm not going."

Harry shrugged, "That's fine. I'll see you tonight then." The dark haired boy went out to walk to the bedroom door, but he turned just before he did. "Staying in bed all day, and avoiding my friends is not going to help you with your wand...ss"

Draco threw a pillow at Harry's head, just before Harry apparated out of the house. Draco laid back, and groaned aloud again. "Fuck'n A!" Damn Harry.. Damn Harry and that stupid muggle saying.

The grumpy blond kicked off the sheets, and went into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Draco paced back and forth. He had been outside, in the cold for about ten minutes. He went to the door, and walked away. Fuck this! I'm a goddamn Malfoy! I don't need to be fucking nervous! Draco walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell.

When the door did open, the girl at the door gasped. "Malfoy?"

"Yes, Granger... Is Harry here?"

She nodded, "Of course. Umm..." Hermione stepped to the side, to let Draco walk through. "Come in...Draco."

Draco stepped through the doorway, and looked right at Harry and Ron who sitting on the ground playing chess. Harry looked at Draco, and smirked. "Hey babe, I knew you were just running late."

Draco semi glared. He turned to Ron, and nodded. "Wesley... How are you?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, moving his chess piece. Ron nodded back, "I'm fine… Yourself?"

"I'm okay.."

The silence grew to an awkward one for Draco. Harry helped Draco on that part, "Why don't you come play for me. I'm losing...again."

"Hey! That's...cheating!" Ron exclaimed jokingly.

Draco smirked, but sat down next to Harry, "He's right. I can't help you cheat Potter."

Harry shook his head, and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek. "If you love me you'll do it."

Ron and Draco starred at Harry for the moment. Ron finally spoke, "That has to be the whiniest, grisliest thing I've ever heard."

Draco smiled, Finally I'm not the girl!

With a roll of his eyes, Harry stood up. "Saying I'm the girl?"

Ron looked at Hermione, who sat on the couch. They seemed to have a silent conversation. "Nah.. Malfoy still is. You just.. have your moments."

Draco pouted, "I don't wanna be the girl."

Hermione smiled, "Hey, it's not that big of deal. We have more power in the end."

Draco looked at her curiously, "I don't see it."

Hermione looked at Ron, "Are you saying that being the girl in the relationship is bad?"

Ron looked around the room, as if the answer was hiding somewhere in it. "No.. I only meant that, Harry's a guy-"

"So it's okay that you call Draco one?"

"No.. I didn't mean anything bad by it-"

"So what about me? Mmmh?"

Ron bit his lip, just starred at Hermione. He sighed sat on the couch next to her. "I'm sorry baby, I really didn't mean to offend you. I love you." Ron kissed Hermione on the cheek, until she smiled back.

Harry's eyes darted between the two of them, then to Draco. He cocked his head and smiled, but then went up the stairs to check on sleepy Lily.

Draco looked at the couple on the couch, he smiled as well. "You guys.. look happy."

Ron looked back at him, "Yeah... You and Harry too."

Draco shrugged, and looked at were Harry was standing. "I don't know.. We are, but he keeps getting upset with me."

Hermione half smiled and nodded. "How come?"

"How I talk... I'm mean."

Hermione seemed to weigh her thoughts before speaking, "Well I don't think it's all your fault. Say.. If me and Ron treated you better, I'm sure you would have treated us better... Yes?"

Draco thought he would have, but he didn't know. "I don't know.. I'd like to think I would have."

Ron shrugged, "Gonna get a drink. Want something?" He looked at Draco and Hermione, getting to his feet.

"Tea."

"No thanks.."

Hermione gave Draco another soft smile, "I do hope we can talk like this all the time. And you tell Harry that you treat others just they treat you."

"I did.. He just used the "I love you, please do it" card... It's not fair."

Hermione laughed, "Well you should use it back. Or better yet, you were in Slytherin. Aren't you guys like con-artists?"

"Con-artists?"

"Oh.. Sorry, muggle term. Umm... Cunning?"

Draco smirked, "Most of us. But Harry is just as much Slytherin as I am."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah.. but-no offence meant here Draco. But he is a boy too. Take things from him when he gets too much. Ron goes crazy when I don't let him even touch me. Or even the silent treatment for awhile. So easy and small, but they work like a charm."

Draco laughed along with Hermione on that. Harry came down the stairs, with a half-awake Lily in his arms. "Lily... Draco came here. You remember him, right?"

Lily turned her head, and looked at Draco, who sat on the floor. She gasped, "Yeah! Yeah! 'Own! 'Own!" Lily squirmed.

Harry put her down, and she went over to Draco. "Funny 'Aco!"

"Drrraco."

Harry looked at Draco sternly, "She's little."

Draco shot a look back, "And I'm not getting mad. I'm just helping. So.. shush."

"Yeah.. 'Arry! Shush!" Lily told him.

Harry cocked his head in a little bit of shock, smiled but said nothing.

Draco smirked, "Yeah, you tell him!" Draco held his hand out for a high-five to the girl. It was a muggle thing, but he learned. Lily gave a high-five, and Draco stuck out his tongue at Harry. Lily giggled, and did the same thing.

Hermione smiled, "I heard your mean to my friend Draco here."

Draco looked up at that, friend?

Harry didn't comment on the friend part, "Mean? How am I mean?"

Hermione only raised an eyebrow, "We've been talking. You should treat you husband better."

"I don't treat him badly... I-" Harry looked Draco, "I'm mean?"

Lily looked at Harry and then to Draco. " 'Aco is 'Arry mean?"

Draco smiled, "No he's not mean. He's just very bossy."

Harry raised an eyebrow, but it really did bother him. He wasn't trying to be mean..."Bossy?"

Draco shot him a 'duh' look then, "You can't say you're not bossy."

Lily glared at Harry, "You can't be bossy to 'Aco!"

Harry sighed, "Lily, I'm not trying to be bossy. Draco just...says some mean thing sometimes."

Lily looked at Draco, than to Harry. "You have to say you're sorry. It makes it all better."

Draco smiled behind Lily, "Harry, I really am sorry."

Harry looked at his feet, and sighed. He mumbled something, in which Draco's wand appeared. "Here..."

Lily was wide eyed at the wand that floated over to Draco. "You stole 'Aco's wan'? No-no!"

"I'm sorry too, Draco."

Ron came in then, "Get a room."

Draco sighed, Thanks Wesley. Moment ruined.

Harry starred at the ground for a moment longer, "Draco why don't we leave? With Christmas Eve tomorrow, we have things we should do..."

Draco smiled, and nodded. "Well I guess this means goodnight. We'll see you guys tomorrow." Draco gave Lily a kiss on the cheek, and nodded his goodbyes to Ron and Hermione. He followed Harry out the door.


	5. How Do I Treat You?

At the house, Harry hadn't said a word since the arrival. Draco started to worry if he had upset Harry. Harry moved around the kitchen, cooking for tomorrow. Draco sat on the counter watching, he didn't usually cook. He went on watching the dark haired boy move about the kitchen, for a nearly two hours before finally speaking. "Harry?"

Harry paused his cooking at looked at Draco.

"Are you upset with me?"

"Nope." Harry went back to cooking.

Draco didn't believe Harry, but he didn't want him to get mad either and push. Draco sighed, "Can I help you?"

"You hate cooking."

Draco looked back at his feet from the snap. "I want to help though.."

Harry looked at Draco, "I'm almost done. I'm gonna set this out and let it season over night. Then I'm going to cook it tomorrow morning. Ok?"

True to Harry's word, he was done only a few minutes after Harry said so. Draco smiled at Harry, whom returned the smile. "Let's go to bed okay?"

Draco nodded, and followed Harry to the bed room. They both showered and got ready for bed. Harry laid on the bed, hold out his arm so Draco cuddle with him. He knew Draco did like that, when Draco did, Harry pulled his arm around Draco. "Draco.. I love you."

Draco smiled, "I love you too." Just has he closed his eyes, Harry spoke again.

"Thank you... Today, you got along with Ron and 'Moine."

"You're welcome. And it wasn't that bad.. I think I could get to liking Granger. Wesley...He's ok too."

Harry nodded, "Lily likes you..."

"Of course. She's beautiful. So cute today too, tell you what to do."

Harry smiled softly. "Draco.. What did 'Moine mean? I'm mean?"

Draco sighed, "It doesn't matter."

"No.. Please?"

"It's... It's really nothing. Harry, you don't have to worry about it."

Harry used his free arm to make Draco look at him, "Do I treat you badly?"

"Of course not, Harry. It's not that."

"Then.. Then what do I do wrong?"

"It's... it's how you wanted me to treat others... better than how they treat me."

"I don't.. I just want.. Oh Draco..." Harry laid back against the pillows. He shut his eyes tightly, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Harry.. can we please just let it go."

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but sighed. "Yeah... I do love you Draco. I really do."

"I know you do." Draco leaned up and kissed Harry, "And I love you too."

Harry smiled, "So I'm don't treat you badly?"

Draco shook his head, "No. I think you spoil me. You usually treat me like I'm the king. So no, baby, you don't treat me badly. Now.. please shush. Sleepy time."

Harry laughed softly, "Alright. Night Draco."

"Night." Draco said pulling himself closer into Harry's embrace.


End file.
